


Hopping Down the Bunny Trail

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mrs. Waverly's annual Easter party for UNCLE employees and the bunny costume just happens to be Napoleon's size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopping Down the Bunny Trail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparky955](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparky955/gifts).



Napoleon pushed himself back in the farthest corner and held his breath. Just two more feet and they’d pass right by him and he’d be…

“Found him.” April knelt in front of the man and held out her hand. “Come on, Napoleon. It’s time to face the music.”

“I won’t. I have my position in UNCLE to consider. It’s undignified.”

“It was okay when I did it last year, and Illya the two years before that.”

“Then it’s Mark’s turn.”

“Nice try, Napoleon, but he’s not in the country.” She waved to someone. “I’ve heard that Easter Bunnies are shy and elusive creatures.”

Illya hobbled over and, balancing on his crutches, held out the package to his partner. “It’s time, Napoleon.”

“No, I can’t. Illya, please…?”

“I’d do it if I could, but I can’t very well do that with my leg in a cast.”

“Think of the kids, Napoleon,” April said. “They have been waiting all day for your grand entrance.”

“But…”

“Then think of Mr. Waverly, your boss. Or Mrs. Waverly. She will be so hurt if her little guests are disappointed.” Illya waved to Mrs. Waverly and pointed downward. “You’re in trouble now. She’s on her way over.”

Napoleon crawled out of his hiding place and snatched the package from Illya’s hand. “I will remember this come review time.” He stormed into the small changing tent.

“I’m sure you will.”

“Is there trouble?” Mrs. Waverly approached them, wringing her hands.

“No trouble at all, ma’am.” Napoleon heard Illya reassure her. He was so going to get even with Illya. True, it wasn’t Illya’s fault that he had a broken leg. It wasn’t Illya’s fault that costume shop was out of all costumes except this one. It wasn’t Illya fault that the costume was just   
Napoleon’s size. But somehow this was still all Illya’s fault.

Shoving the hood into place, he walked out of the tent. Illya smirked, April giggled and Mrs. Waverly gasped.  
“Mr. Solo, you are perfect.” She twirled him around. “Right down to your little bunny tail.” She hugged him and shouted. “Look who I found, everyone! It’s the Easter Bunny!” She gave him an encouraging push.

“Remember to hop, Napoleon,” Illya winked. Napoleon shot him a dirty look.

“I will deal with you tonight.”

“Promises, promises.” Illya saluted as Napoleon followed Mrs. Waverly. “The few, the furry, the jumpy.”

“You’re heartless.”

Illya grinned. “Yup.”  



End file.
